Rich Scapulae
Richard Scapulae, called Rich by all, was the boyfriend of Melinda Halliwell before he became possessed by the essence of The Source of All Evil. He's the father of Annie Halliwell. Due to Rich being possessed by The Source, he possessed all of his powers. History Melinda is first shown rejecting Rich's proposal, however she refused to tell him why. She then believes she sees The Source of All Evil outside the window and contacts Chris, who then tells her to relax and that The Source couldn't have possibly escaped the Halliwell Sealing Box that Wyatt locked him in. After Rich returns from his trip days early, Melinda questions him and is told that Rich has become the new Source of All Evil. Melinda binds this powers and tells him that she wants to have a child. 14 years later, The Source returns and kills Wyatt, while attempting to kill Melinda. Melinda forces Rich, who's back to normal, out the Manor. Powers Basic Powers *'Spell Casting': The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making': The ability to brew potions. Rich continually used this ability to try and separate The Source's essence from himself. Active Powers *'Conjuration': The ability to draw objects into existence out of thin air. Rich once conjured a bottle of champagne, two wine glasses and a bed for him and Melinda. *'Electrokinesis]': The ability to create strong forces of lightning and electricity. *'Energy Balls': The ability to throw spheres of energy that resemble electrical discharges. *'Energy Beam': The power to shoot deadly beams of energy, usually through the hands, at a target. *'Energy Blast': The ability to shoot an incredibly powerful blast of pure energy, hitting a target with great force. *'Flaming': The ability to teleport through flames. *'Fireballs]': The ability to throw spheres of fire. The Fireballs used by The Source had a distinct upper-level appearance, manifesting as swirling metallic rings engulfed in flames. *'Force Fields': The ability to generate protective force fields. Rich possessed the ability to cast an invisible force field around himself, which would manifest itself in a flash of flames and violently repel those who came in contact with it. *'Incineration': The ability to incinerate a being with intense fire through a single look. *'Invisibility': The ability to become unseen by the naked eye. *'Mind Manipulation': The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Suggestion': The ability to project oneself as an inner voice to others, implanting suggestions and thoughts to unknowing victims. *'Portal Creation': The ability to create portals to other locations or planes. *'Apportation': The ability to teleport objects from one place to another. *'Possession': The ability to possess and control the body of other being by entering it. *'Pyrokinesis': The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. *'Rising': The ability to magically defy gravity and rise immediately upright when falling or after a fall. *'Shapeshifting: The ability to alter one's physical shape to assume the appearance of another.' *'Summoning': The ability to summon someone into the user's vicinity. *'Banishing': The ability to cast one out and forbid their return. *'Hyper Speed': The ability to move at supernatural speeds. *'Super Strength': Magically augmented physical strength. *'Thermokinesis': The ability to control and manipulate heat. *'Technopathy': The ability to control and manipulate all forms of technology. *'Telepathy': The ability to hear and broadcast one's thoughts and those of others. *'Transformation': The ability to alter the physical shape of another being or object. *'Telekinesis': The ability to move objects and beings with the power of the mind. *'Crushing': The ability to surround an objects or power with pressure, causing it to be destroyed. *'Sleep Induction': The power to put someone to sleep on command. *'Age Shifting': The ability to accelerate or reverse the aging process. *'Power Granting': The ability to grant powers upon other beings. He gave Acen Dominic a number of powers, although he was under The Source's control while he did it. *'Sensing': The ability to magically locate beings. Other Powers *'Adjusting': The ability to resist and fight through inhibitory molecular-based powers. *'High Resistance': The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. *'Immortality': The ability to have an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *''Reconstitution: The ability to reform the body once it has been destroyed. Rich was able to reconstitute himself after being blown up by Combustive Orbing. *Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other magical beings. *Soul Containment''': The ability to contain souls of the dead in physical vessels. Personality Of Rich Scapulae TBA Of guys with the name "Rich" The number Seven personality is deeply mystical and highly in tune with their spirituality. They operate on a different wavelength than the average joe. Spending time alone comes easily to Sevens, as it gives them time to contemplate philosophical, religious and spiritual ideas in an effort to find "real truth". Sevens are wise, but often exude mystery as if they are tapped into something the rest of us don't understand. They love the outdoors and are fed by nature. Sevens are constantly seeking to understand human nature, our place in the universe, and the mystery of life in general. This makes them quite artistic and poetic, but they are also keen observers with high intellect - so they are equally scientific-minded. Sevens are charitable and care deeply about the human condition. Relationships Romantic Relationships Melinda Halliwell: Rich and Melinda had a nice loving relationship, until he proposed to her, a proposal that she declined. After that, Rich had taken in the essence of The Source, which had distanced them further. In 2042, when Rich (while possessed by The Source) killed Wyatt, Melinda's feelings of Rich had become absolute hatred; Melinda had turned cold towards Rich and yelled and cursed at him whenever he was around, although Rich still sensed that there was still some love and tried to patch up their relationship. Other Relationships Annie Halliwell: Chris Halliwell: Penelope Halliwell: [Halliwell: Appearance During the first episode, Rich was wearing regular clothes, away from work. From then on, Rich would wear black suits. As he descended into madness trying to make sure The Source didn't take him over, he would look worn out, his eyes were bloodshot and he would have a beard. Etymology Richard: Richard is a name that came to England in the 11th century by way of the French Normans. It is Germanic in origin and is derived from the nearly synonymous elements “rīc” meaning ‘powerful’ and “hard” meaning ‘strong, hardy, brave’. The name was almost immediately adopted by the English and has been one of the most successful of all names. Richard I became King of England in the 12th century. Known as Richard the Lionheart, Richard was the son of King Henry II and the great-great grandson of William the Conqueror. He is most notable for leading the Third Crusade (the Christians’ ultimately unsuccessful attempts to recover the Holy Lands from the Muslims) and achieving folk hero status. Powerful and brave like the name’s etymology, Richard the Lionheart helped propel the popularity of the name throughout England. The name has also given birth to several pet forms and nicknames including Rich, Richie, Rick, Ricky, Dick and Dickie. Scapulae: No Etymology Available Notes and Trivia *Rich is the first person on Charmed Reborn to be possessed by The Source. *Rich is also the only Mortal that The Source had possessed. Category:Evil Category:Secret Keepers Category:Mortals Category:Demons Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sources